Vehicle control units can include various closed loop systems that monitor, manipulate, and/or operate a vehicle's control systems. For example, on-board vehicle electronic control units (ECUs) can monitor and manage the vehicle's engine performance with a set of operation parameters, managing intake manifold pressure, mass airflow, fuel injection, engine temperature, crankshaft reference position, battery voltage, throttle position, engine knock, oxygen concentration, and the like. The on-board ECU can further monitor and manage chassis control systems, such as brake pressure control and wheel slippage, transmission control (e.g., automatic clutch and throttle), chassis and wheel acceleration, steering shaft torque, power steering, steer assistance, vehicle deceleration (e.g., for airbag control), traction control, tire pressure, hydraulic systems, damping control, door control, speed control, telematics control (e.g., a GPS system), and the like.
Autonomous vehicle (AV) technology significantly increases computing power and complexity of vehicle control systems, providing a suite of multiple sensor systems as well as an on-board sensor data processing system for autonomous operation of the vehicle. For example, current AVs utilize sensor data from precisely calibrated LIDAR sensors, cameras, radar systems, and other sensors to continuously process a complete sensor view of the surroundings of the AV in order to safely navigate through traffic on public roads and highways. Thus, any misalignment, failure, or fault condition with a particular sensor system can affect the perception and planning of the AV to a certain degree.